


Pumpkin Patch Prose

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Goatlings (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Goats, Humor, Monster Masquerade, Monster Masquerade 2020, Mothman, One-Shot, Vampires, Witten for Monster Masquerade 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: Vampirella calls her best friend for some help. The only problem is? He's kinda of a dolt.
Kudos: 2





	Pumpkin Patch Prose

**I wrote this for the Pumpkin Patch Prose for Monster Masquerade 2020 (hence the title). It's an yearly event on Goatlings, a game like Neopets, but 9 ppl run the site and you only have goats for pets.**

**Link to the board I posted this on:** https://www.goatlings.com/boards/view/47/60

**Oh and here's some artwork I did for the event. Just throwing it out here bc nobody is gonna read this anyway.**

****

* * *

Vampirella smiled at her reflection in the polished surface of the goblet. Contrary to popular belief, vampires can in fact see their own reflection. The misconception comes from the fact they cannot interact with sliver as it is considered a holy metal. Old time mirrors were lined with silver underneath to reflect things. However in the modern day and age, they just…aren’t. Mirrors are lined with much cheaper materials. 

She gently places the gem encrusted goblet back on her shelf and hums a tune as old as time. Taking a step back, she admires her handwork. Nice, clean, and pristine. Just as it should be. 

Then something heavy slams into the window located out in the hall. 

She doesn’t even jump, her years have hardened her, like a caramel apple or something. 

The vampire goat grumbles something not polite under her breath and sails out of the den like a great sea vessel cutting through thick fog. 

“As I thought, it was you.” She yanks the lock of the viewing window open and sticks her face out of it. “Do you not know how to knock?” Her visitor opens their mouth. _“On a door??”_ she hisses. 

The little black fuzzy antennas of Mothman droop like a sad dog. “Sorry, but you had your fireplace going. You know I can’t resist.”

She rolls her eyes. “How is it that you are the harbinger of bad omens?” She pulls herself in to let her friend fly through. “You can’t even make spaghetti right…” Indignant was her tone, and with a wave of her hoof the window closes and locks itself. 

“Hey! I forgot you were allergic to garlic _one time!_ And I said I was sorry.” He flies next to her as they both enter the den. Instantly he seeks the fireplace. Both for the mesmerizing light it gives off and because it had been rather chilly outside. 

_“You gave me a stomach ulcer!”_ Vampirella snarls at her friend before taking a moment to pacify herself. “My stomach was bleeding.” The line was calm and collected, stated rather matter of factly. 

Mothman lands on the Persian rug and doesn’t notice the wince on his friend’s face when he does so. “Yeah, but vamps don’t have much blood to begin with in ya’. Isn’t that why ya’ drink it?” 

This time Vampirella is the one cut off before being able to add her 2 cents. 

“And besides! You should’ve been able to smell the garlic and choose not to eat it!”

“I had the vampire flu! I couldn't smell anything!”

“You told me ya’ couldn’t get the flu!”

“The **_goat_** flu.” she corrected. 

He stares at her with his big ol’ bug eyes. “But…” he begins, “but you _are_ a goat.”

Incredulous, her eyes crinkle in disbelief, her mouth slightly agape. “Mere words fail to describe how much I wish to whack you over the head with a dictionary.”

“That’s not gonna make me learn new words.”

“That’s not the point, Moth.” She takes a seat next to him and stares at her poor rug. She would have to hoofwash it later. Who knows where he’s been. Her eyes narrow. “Did you shower before coming here?”

“Yup!” He chirps happily. “Took a bath in the fountain on my way here.”

“In the fountain-!?” Her teeth clink as she shuts her mouth closed. “You do realize people go there to heal themselves, right? You know how dirty that water could be? Who’s been-”

“Actually the water there is really clean, it is magical after all.”

“Well,” she counteracts, “you’re dirtying it!” 

“It cleans itself.” He states like he can’t fathom why it would be unbecoming to bathe right in a town fountain.

Vampirella wrinkles her nose. “You’re taking a bath before I tell you what I rang you here for.” Mothman goes to protest but is defeated by his friend pulling out a twig from his matted fur.

She raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Fineeeeeeee. But I want a bubble bath.”

“Deal.” She promptly sticks the twig back into his fur where; much to her horror, it stays. Red eyes stare blankly at her hoof, before wiping it on the rug in disgust.

The rug is a lost cause. She’s throwing it out along with the bathwater **and** the baby. 

“Which bath am I bathing in?”

“Follow me.” She doesn't bother with walking and chooses to hover above the carpet as her friend trails above her. “Do you want the lavender scented one or the honeycomb one?”

“Honey!”

“Who would've known?” Her tone is like sandpaper.

* * *

Vampirella frowns deeply when she arrives back with towels for Mothman. Just as she enters through the open door, her friend shakes off the water like a dog or cat. 

He freezes once he realizes what he’s done. 

He looks at her. She looks at him. He looks at her again. And she looks at him.

 **“I. Literally. Just. Told. You.”** She speaks through grind fangs. “I WAS GETTING TOWELS!!!” And with that said towels were yeeted right at Mothman’s face. Vampirella stomps out in a huff and goes to dry herself off. 

“SOR-” 

The door slams by itself before he could finish yelling. 

* * *

“Soooo…” The black furred goat draws out. “Why’d you call me here?” He’s spinning his teacup, watching the condensation spread. With it he drew patterns on the table, waiting for his answer to arrive. 

A clink as another teacup hits its saucer. “Right, about that. I’ve noticed there seems to be someone else living in the mansion.”

“Don’tch have like, 10 pet bats?”

“Not them! There’s these two life-sized dolls that have been squatting around here. I don’t know how they came in, or why, but I certainly did not bring them in. I would have no need for cursed dolls.” She takes a slip of the angelica tea. 

“Ohhhh, you want me to chase them out!”

“Yes, pleaseeeee.” The vampire whines, deciding to forgo being a proper lady and down her tea. It burns her trachea momentarily, but she doesn’t care as it heals just as quick.

* * *

It’s been about 3 and a half hours since they had tea together. Mothman swoops into the study to do what he did best. Indicted a bad event waiting to unfold. 

“Hey, Vampirella?” 

“Yes, Moth?” The goat doesn’t bother looking up from her book.

“There’s 3 of them.”

She looks at him. He looks at her. She looks at him again. And he looks at her.

Her eye twitches. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”


End file.
